


In The Library

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, In Public, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a Tumblr post by sarlyne - As far as my Les Mis kinks go, I really need more of Combeferre and library sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Library

"Come _on,_  Combeferre.” Courfeyrac purred, putting his lips to the nape of the other’s neck, his breath hot on the other’s skin, and Combeferre had to make an effort not to shiver. There were books scattered about him on the table, a cup of steaming coffee from the coffee shop on the corner at the side of his hand. 

"Stop it, Courfeyrac, we’re in the library." 

"Mmm." Courfeyrac agreed, putting his hands on Combeferre’s chest where his shirt was unbuttoned and open (the library was hot and stuff at the best of times, especially in the back part, secluded section they were settled in) and sliding down, feeling over his chest and his stomach. "In the back of the library, where no one else is around."

"Courfeyrac-"

"I feel so  _empty_ , Combeferre. Prepped myself before we left, and God, I’m so open and  _wet_.” Combeferre’s mouth went dry, and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the hot breath on his ear, the desperately enticing slant to Courfeyrac’s words, the hands thumbing over his nipples. “Fuck, I need your cock in me,  _Doctor_ , please-“

"I’m not a-"

"Really,  _really_  need it, please, please, I think I’ll  _die_  if you don’t, God.” Combeferre heard the buckle of Courfeyrac’s belt as he dropped back, and heard the drop of his trousers. His breath hitched in his throat when he turned and saw Courfeyrac with two fingers pressed into himself, lube shining on his thighs. He hadn’t been lying. “Fuck, need your cock in me.” 

Combeferre swallowed hard as he watched, taking in the greedy tilt to Courfeyrac’s hips, the rapid thrust of his fingers. “If you don’t, I’ll just have to go and find another medical student to bother-” And that got the reaction Courfeyrac was aiming for, because suddenly Combeferre was up and backing him up against the shelf.

"S’gonna clear your mind to take a break. Make you more efficient." Courfeyrac tried to save himself, but Combeferre had already pulled his hand away from his ass, pinning Courfeyrac’s hands above his head to thrust his clothed crotch against Courfeyrac’s cock, drawing a whine from the shorter man. 

"Going to go find another med student, are you?" Combeferre asked, tone deliberate, and Courfeyrac bit hard on his own lip.

"I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, Courfeyrac." Combeferre rolled his hips forwards, and Courfeyrac choked out a noise as the other continued. "I think you meant that you’re greedy and need to be fucked, need to be taken care of."

Combeferre fucked his hips forwards, dipping his head and nipping at Courfeyrac’s neck as he said, “And you do need to be taken care of, I know, because you take such  _good_  care of everyone else.”

"Combe-" Courfeyrac protested in a half-squeak. 

"I think you’re so  _empty_ , aren’t you? You need it, need to come, need me to indulge you.”

"Please, Combeferre, please, please, please." Courfeyrac begged, tilting his head back and baring skin for Combeferre to bite at - he took the invitation. Courfeyrac squirmed under him despite the pin of his wrists above his head, letting out short sounds. Combeferre let go of the other man’s wrists.

"Take me out." And Courfeyrac did, rapidly unbuttoning the other man’s trousers and pushing them down, following them with the other’s boxers, and then he put his hand on Combeferre’s cock, rapidly stroking him to full hardness. "Are you ready to take me?"

"Yeah, God, yeah-" And then Combeferre had his hands on Courfeyrac’s hips and he was fucking forwards, and then, shit, fuck, Courfeyrac wrapped his legs around the other man’s and Combeferre had  _lifted_  him up against the wall the shelf formed, and Courfeyrac didn’t know what to do with his hands, scrabbling behind him and sending six or seven tomes falling to the floor before he settled his hands on Combeferre’s shoulders.

"Fuck." Courfeyrac choked out and Combeferre chuckled against his chest, and shit, Courfeyrac was tight but he was  _hot_ , all across his body, and as soon as Combeferre finished his studies and they got home, they needed to take a cold shower together - the summer heat was just too much.

"That’s it, that’s it, Courfeyrac. S’this what you need?"

"Yes, yes,  _yes_ -“

"You going to let me study now? You going to pick up these books you threw on the ground?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I will, I swear, I will-" Courfeyrac kept babbling, making all manner of promises and giving Combeferre compliments, and simply  _mewling_ when the words were no longer forming properly on his tongue. 

Combeferre put his hand on Courferyac’s cock, and Courfeyrac bit hard on his own lip to keep from letting out a ragged scream, and he came before Combeferre did. Combeferre sped his thrusts once Courfeyrac had, before gently lowering the other man down to his feet again, and Courfeyrac's knees had gone week and he grabbed at Combeferre's shoulders to keep from falling.

Combeferre pulled Courfeyrac's trousers up, putting his belt back into place. "There's  _come_  on-" Courfeyrac began to complain, but Combeferre interrupted him.

"That's what you get for seducing me in the library. Now, pick up those books and come sit next to me.  _Quietly._ " Courfeyrac groaned, but Combeferre grinned to himself, pulling his own trousers back up.

"We're having a shower together when we get home."

"I was just thinking the same." Combeferre agreed, and Courfeyrac slid into the seat next to him. "Just one hour, Courfeyrac, and we'll go and get something to eat."

Courfeyrac nodded, shifting closer and laying his head on Combeferre's shoulder. "Is that where you're going to stay for the next hour?"

"I get drowsy post-orgasm."

"You're going to nap?"

"I'm going to nap." Combeferre shook his head, amused, but pressed a quick kiss to Courfeyrac's head all the same. 

"Fine."

 


End file.
